


The Little Bitch-ass Merman -[Little Mermaid au]

by OClosetedOGayO (orphan_account)



Series: Three Houses but Gay [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe is going to know Felix, Byleth is the seagull, Dedue is a guard, Dimitri is a prince from somewhere else, Dimitri is sad boi, Felix is the mermaid, Glenn's alive - Freeform, I changed it, M/M, No beta we live like Glenn, annette is a mermaid, dimitri and dedue mermaids, fuck it edelgard is ursula, glenn is a mermaid, ingrid is human, mercedes is human, or mermen, so it makes more sense hubert could be her eel things, some other characters show up, the fish is ashe, when felix becomes human ingrid helps him, who needs Sylvain's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Felix has always wondered what it was like to be human Not that he was really interested in them. More of what they did. They used what looked like small spears. Felix was anxious to get one.His father always said no.Living as a merman, his father warned him not to get too close.Despite his efforts, he was still able to get small trinkets from them.He wasn't interested in talking to one.But what would happen if he met one?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Three Houses but Gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668799
Kudos: 7





	1. Fuck Social Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Disney movie au things. 
> 
> I thought the Little Mermaid would be fun.
> 
> This is just introducing them.  
> The next chapter will be the ship and stuff.

Felix found himself near shore again. He wasn't doing anything _bad._

Technically.

For as long as he could remember, his father had told him not to get close to the shore. Saying how humans are dangerous and would attack him at first glance. That didn't stop him from going anyway. His father's words never stopped him and never will at this point. 

He listened to his brother sometimes though. If his brother told him not to get close to the shore, he would listen. Only for a while though. He needed something to do. He had tried training as much as he could, but his father would always look at him like he was delicate. Felix hated being treated softly. His friends always gave him respect. Which is why he hangs out with them anyway.

With a small ripple in the water, he could tell someone was getting closer. Before he could get a chance to swim away, he found himself tackled by something. 

Or _someone._

"Felix!"

Felix turned around to see the merperson who tackled him mid-thought.

With red hair tied with small clams and seashells, Felix groaned as Annette gave him another hug. Annette's hugs were always warm. Not that he would tell her that. 

"Guys, I found him!"

Turning around, Felix caught sight of a blur of gray hair before being tackled again. Felix never liked being touched. Beside 2-second hugs from friends, he never allowed anyone else to touch him. Explaining why he pushed Ashe off after a while. 

"Dimitri came over to visit!" Ashe pouted. "We figured you should say hi before he leaves!"

Felix scowled at the sight of Dimitri coming after them. His giant lap-fish behind him. Dmitri began swimming faster towards him. Catching one look, he figured he should still keep his distance.

Felix sneered. "I guess Mr. Megalodon still has his pet." Felix clicked his tongue at the 't'. 

Dedue began to defend Dimitri before being interrupted by Felix. "Shut it Wels Catfish"

Dimitri awkwardly laughed as he held onto his spear a little tightly. Ashe, noticing the tense atmosphere, chuckled awkwardly. "Wow Dedue, I didn't know you were half Wels Catfish!" Dedue grunted in Ashe's direction.

The 5 of them continued to stay there in silence. The silence was interrupted when Glenn came closer. 

"No offense Felix, but aren't you a common swordfish?"

Felix gasped and began to chase after his brother.

With Glenn there to relieve the tension, everyone felt themselves start to enjoy seeing each other again. Dedue and Ashe stayed next to each other. Felix rolled his eyes at their awkward hand-holding. This is why relationships are so pointless. What's the point in being with someone when they'll just slow you down? The closer you are to someone, the more it'll hurt when they leave you. Felix looked down in frustration as Annette came closer.

"Felix?"

Felix snapped to look at her. "Go away clownfish."

Annette, noticing his foul mood began to slowly swim away.

Glenn made his way over to Felix. His Swordfish tail swaying quickly through the ocean. Felix had always wanted to beat him in a race. 

"Come on Felix, it's not that bad!" Felix scowled. "I know you don't like Dimitri, but you should at least introduce him a little right?" Felix grunted in response. Glenn smiled and grabbed Felix's arms. "Don't worry, here get this." Glenn leaned in to whisper in Felix's ear. "I'll distract Dad for you to go human-observing if you interact with Dimitri." Glenn caught Felix before he could swim away.

"And _nicely._

Felix scowled as he swam away.

* * *

"Sylvain!"

Sylvain jumped up 3 feet in the air as his best friend Ingrid entered the room.

"Why are you still asleep?!" Sylvain grunted in response as he covered himself in his sheets again. However, Ingrid was not in a mood to play. She pulled the covers off his bed and began shaking him.

"Wake the fuck up Sylvain!"

Sylvain groaned and slowly rolled himself off his bed and onto the floor. Ingrid sighed and pulled him to his bathroom.

"I expect to be ready in 10 minutes!"

Sylvain stood up and stretch as he gave Ingrid a wave. "Of course mom." Sylvain yawned again." Ingrid shoved him and began to leave. "Did you forget what day it is?!" Sylvain began to close the door as Ingrid walked away.

"You're arranged wife is coming in 20 minutes!"

Sylvain stopped closing the door.

Mercedes is coming over. A week ago his father told him he was considering marrying him off to Mercedes. A noble from across the country. He said she was coming along with some other woman. They were all planning on going on a small boat ship to an island nearby. His father said he would have time to meet what could be his future wife. Sylvain thought this was a horrible idea of course. But he never really had a say in his life, did he? The only reason Ingrid was even allowed to see him was that his father thought he could a trainer for his behavior. For years, Ingrid had been by his side. Though they are best friends, she is also pretty much his nanny.

Sylvain sighed as he brushed his teeth as fast as humanly possible.

From what he could remember, other than Mercedes, 4 other girls would show up.

<>

Leonie, though she's technically a commoner, she had started a name for herself as the leader of the biggest mercenary branch. Marrying her would give a boost to their military support.

<>

Petra, the princess of Brigid. Brigid is not the strongest or the richest, but by marrying her, they could more connections with Brigid. Giving Brigid support, they could become a strong place. This also allowed a direct path to the empire.

<>

Dorothea, also a commoner. Dorothea has deep friendships with others in the empire. She made a name for herself in the entertainment world, giving her lots of money. Marrying her could help finance as his father said, _better genes_.

<>

Hilda, best friends with the leader of the Alliance. House Gautier is part of the Alliance, but better connections wouldn't hurt. Hilda would allow them to finance and military support. Though she is noble, she can only give half of the finance from Dorothea, and half of the military support Leonie could give. Her house still needs those to thrive.

<>

Sylvain was _not_ looking forward to it. Mercedes would make a good wife in his opinion. The only reason she came over, was because of her riches. Dorothea had money, yes, but Mercedes had triple the amount of money. She had almost no military and no serious connections. Sylvain wouldn't want to marry her because of that. He doesn't love her. He wants to marry out of love. Not of his father's opinion. Sylvain hoped that over the trip, he could tell them he didn't want to marry.

Maybe then he wouldn't have to go through that.

Ingrid had told him not to worry, but he still was.

Stepping out his bathroom, he didn't even notice he had gotten ready. His body is on auto-pilot the whole time.

Stepping out of his bedroom door, his suit nice and crimson, fitting his hair. His shoes polish and black. He looked like a torch. He remembered the first time he had worn an outfit like this. His father had told him, _'Fire resembles power, wearing fire makes you stick out, show them you're stronger, show them why you're more than just a boy.'_ Sylvain could almost hear his sneer. ' _Show them why they should respect you.'_ His voice sounded loud in his head. As if he was there.

_'Show them why you deserve respect'_

Sylvain straightened his back.

He fixed his tie.

Sylvain moved his hair to resemble a flame.

_Fire resembles power Sylvain, act like it._

He took a step towards the stairs.

_Show them you're stronger._

He took a deep breath.

_You are a winner Sylvain._

He raised his chin.

_They should not challenge you._

He gave his most professional smile.

_It is important they know they are beneath you_

He breathed in and out.

_Don't fail me as your brother did_


	2. Fuck Forks

Felix was currently laying on a rock while building a castle with clams when his brother came over.

"What the hell do you want?" Glenn groaned.

"Dad told me to remind you that we are having a concert soon and that you should _maybe_ get ready for it?" Felix rolled his eyes as he placed his last clam. 

"I don't care about a stupid music-mcfuck" 

Glenn sighed as he began to swim away. "Just don't be late, alright?" 

With a look, Felix looked behind him to see him swim away. _'Perfect'_

"Ashe! You can come out now!"

Felix was soon approached by a blur of silver hair and a stupid smile on the boy's face. "Are you ready?" Ashe said with a stupid expression on his face. Felix smirked and lifted the bag he had perched on his shoulder. He found himself thanking his lucky stars that Glenn hadn't mentioned it. 

"Let's go, I'm sure Byleth can tell us what this shiny piece of shit is." Ashe nodded excitingly as he swam far ahead of him. "Wha- don't go without me guppy," Felix grumbled under his breath. "I swear, what does he eat?"

<>

After a couple of minutes of catching up to Ashe, he was met by the familiar stone where the graceful dark blue crow (I didn't know what to do sorry lol) was waiting. Ashe was once again staring with wide eyes. The little guppy could at least act a little bit excited. He was starting to feel embarrassed for both him and whoever had to listen to him rant. Right now, Felix could hear Byleth telling him another stupid knight story from the land nearby. 

"Then, the brave young Caspar continued attacking, despite his height disadvantage," Byleth said. Though the story was meant to be climatic, she was giving almost no expression. Ashe continued to pay attention as if it was the 'greatest story know to mermaids'. Ashe had always loved her stories. Though Felix would act uninterested, he did like them. Especially the ones about revenge, because he's an edgy gay disaster.

Felix came to the top of the rock. Ashe was resting on his arms as Byleth ended her story.

"Wow Byleth!" Ashe looked like he was glowing now. "That's one of my favorites!"

Byleth nodded her head and turned around to see Felix. "Heros can be gay and still be strong, Caspar was married to a man named Linhardt." Felix froze as Ashe turned to see Felix. 

"Wow, does this mean Felix is-" 

"Shut it Ashe!"

Byleth only blinked at Felix, completely unfazed. Felix clenched his teeth. Byleth didn't need to call Felix out like that. He was perfectly fine staying in the clam. What made him uncomfortable though, was how she knew about his sexuality. 

_'Fucking bird'_

"Enough with your stories Byleth I need to ask you something," he mumbled under his breath. 

Byleth turned over to watch him in the eye. She moved closer as if trying to read him. Felix was starting to get irritated when Byleth hopped over to him pecked at his bag. "What is it this time Mr. Salt?" Felix ignored Byleth with a grumble and pulled a small silver thing out of his bad. Byleth pecked it out of his hand and placed it next to her on the rock. Looking at it for a moment, she nudged it towards Ashe, forgotten on the other side of the rock. 

"This is a _fork_ " she said with a small glint in her eye. She had always loved to teach about humans to other mermaids and mermen. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Humans use it to battle with their food in away."

Ashe 'oo-ed' as Felix raised an eyebrow. "The hell you mean by that stupid bird?"

Byleth scoffed and pecked him the eye. 

"Even after their food is ready to be eaten, they use these 'forks' to stab them over and over again before lifting the fork up and eat the food stuck to it." 

Ashe moved closer to Byleth and placed his head in his hands. "Humans are so cool!" Ashe said with another stupid smile. "I've always wanted to meet one. . ."

Felix smacked Ashe on the arm and faced Byleth again. "That sounds stupid, how do you even this stuff again?" Byleth made a small noise that Felix believed to be the bird version of a scoff. "I'll have you know that there is currently a dark-haired girl who lets me eat in the same room as her!" Felix and Ashe looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait. . .are you a _pet_ now Byleth?" Felix said with a proud smirk on his face. Byleth rolled her eyes and threw the fork back at Felix. Who grabbed it easily and placed it back in his bag. 

"I'm sure whoever is taking care of Byleth is a good person!" said Ashe.

Byleth opened her wings as she prepared to leave again. "I'm leaving you now." Ashe looked down with a sigh as she flew away.

"Good luck with your concert tonight!"

. . .

"My _what?"_

Ashe's eyes widened as he began swimming back down. "Oh Felix!" Ashe was panicking now. "You're going to be late and Rodrigue is going to be so upset and the he'll forbid me from seeing you again so then I'll never be able to see any of my other friends and I'll be forever alone-"

Felix put his hand over his mouth as Ashe calmed down.

"It's fine, it's not like I ever cared anyway." 

Ashe nodded and looked down as they swam back. 

* * *

Sylvain sat at the edge of the dock as his father shook the hands of every girl passing by. Each girl had come with their own group of friends. Or, guardians as they had said. Sylvain didn't believe the, but wouldn't dare risk his father sending them alone. After Sylvain watched some guards stuff and endless amount of supplies onto the ship, the captain of the ship walked up to him to shake his hand.

"Hello, I am your captain Seteth."

Sylvain nodded as a girl with bright green hair bounced up to him.

"Hi!" The girl gave him a hug before pulling away. "I'm Flayn, Seteth's little sister and co-pilot!"

Sylvain looked at Seteth in confusion as the man rolled his eyes.

Seteth mouthed the words, _'go with it'_ before leaving to go on the ship. Sylvain was met with the rest of the crew before his father came up to him.

Sylvain gave a bright a smile as his father patted his shoulder. Sylvain looked at him in confusion as his father pushed him on the ship.

"Make me proud boy!" 

Sylvain stood there as the ship sailed away. Turning around he realized he now had 9 people guests on the ship.

' _This is going to be very awkward'_


End file.
